Ligeramente rechazado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos e Inglaterra han tenido una borrachera en la que terminan acostándose. Tendrían que hablar de ello les gustara o no, incluso con el temor ha ser rechazado. USxUK.


Espero les guste :3, quizás suba un fic más tarde.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Borracheras.

Arthur se mordía los labios, la puerta seguía crujiendo, fuerte, los puños se le volvieron tensos, no, no quería abrirle, no quería implantar una sonrisa inexistente como si no hubiera pasado, como si aquello nunca se hubiera dado. De nuevo ese sudor frío que le entumece el cuerpo, los ojos sobre la madera barnizada que tanto ama de su puerta de entrada ahora le provoca un suave mareo, nauseas.

Otro nudo, otro tirón que lo altera al abrirle la puerta, la sonrisa que le recibe le parece extraña y nerviosa, en tanto él, cree estar peor ¿por qué tenía que venir? ¿a qué venía? ¿a recalcárselo? ¿a hacer de ese pequeño desliz de sentimientos una tortura interminable? sabe muy bien que no ha sido en inconciencia completa, no se puede excusar, se mete las manos al chaleco, no le quiere demostrar a Alfred que están temblando, que todo tiembla gracias a él.

Nuevamente el frío… el sudor frío correrle por la frente que corrige con un sutil toque con la manga e implantando una pequeña sonrisa que el americano responde a medias, lo destroza, sólo quería irse a su habitación y no ver a nadie más en horas, pero su condición como nación le obliga casi tortuosamente a darle la cara…

Sí, dársela a Estados Unidos, el hombre con quien se acostó anoche en medio de una borrachera, al que le confesó un amor imparable, por quien se dejó penetrar y gritar, quien lo tomó por completo. Lo que dijo, lo que pensó, lo que usó simplemente en señales carnales, todo eso… lo sabía, todo eso venía a sacárselo en cara Jones, así es él.

–¿Cómo estás Inglaterra? ¿cómo te sientes? –

Las palabras se implantan en el inglés quien se sienta apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, mirándolo con rigidez, sin perturbación alguna, como si las palabras sólo lo inundaran más en una horrenda pesadilla.

–¿No te duele nada? ¿estás bien? –insiste el americano.

Sí, insiste, mientras el inglés se muerde los labios, le parece suficiente, encuentra que la tortura es demasiada, que lo haga de una vez, que se lo saque en cara, que le diga lo estúpido que piensa que es, el error desagradable de la noche anterior, que le diga que fue un desliz, un momento de tragos, pero se abstiene, más silencio entre los dos.

–Arthur yo…–susurra sutilmente.

No, no quería escucharlo, por favor no, no quería vivir con un rechazo más, el pecho se le aceleró, ya ni controlaba su propio ritmo cardiaco, desenfrenado y deliberado por la circunstancia, las palabras de Jones, pequeñas y sin completar eran cuchillas, cuchillas que le hacían recordar quien era… y que ese amor no existe.

Se niega a permitirlo otra vez, no quiere el rechazo, no de los labios de Estados Unidos nuevamente.

–¿Qué te crees Estados Unidos? –susurra con un tono serio y déspota, mientras implanta una sonrisa que el americano no comprende. –Fue un error, sí, me vienes a decir eso, lo sé. Estoy igual que tú, fue asqueroso, nauseabundo, me repugna la idea de que me vuelvas a encarar con este tema Alfred F. Jones, creí dejarlo claro… calentura, eras el único cerca, la situación se dio, no volverá a pasar… ¿qué más quieres saber? ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿estás preocupado por mí? ¡por dios Alfred, ni que fueras el primero! ¡jajaja! ¡vamos dilo, así todo esto se acabará…–

Los ojos del americano se connotan confundidos, el inglés sonríe con ironía. De seguro no se esperaba que él lo dijera primero, no le daría el placer, no ahora. El americano agacha la cabeza sólo unos momentos, luego, le sonríe, una sonrisa que Kirkland jamás había visto… sólo aquel día en que después de la independencia se volvieron a reencontrar.

–Eres de lo peor Inglaterra, realmente lo eres…–sonrió sutilmente al inglés, quien abre los ojos al ver que a través de esos ojos azul cielo que tanto aprendió a amar caen unas pequeñas lágrimas que se confunden con la sonrisa destrozada del americano.

Otra vez ese descarado silencio.

–La verdad, quería decirte que ayer… fue la mejor noche de mi vida estúpido… que te quería proponer salir, que si querías… que si es que se daba la oportunidad y me encontrabas lo suficientemente bueno para ti, de alguna manera podríamos ser felices… ¡oh, cuanta razón tienes Arthur! –seguía sonriendo mientras el inglés no se movía, la respiración simplemente se le paralizó.

–A-Alfred…–

–¡Tenías razón Arthur, siempre la tuviste! ¡soy un idiota… por enamorarme de alguien como tú!–

Rió suavemente en la carcajada más rota que alguna vez tuvo el americano, cerró la puerta con fuerza, aquella misma que el inglés había abierto con inseguridad, ahora, no se podía mover, en realidad, ya nada lo motivaba a hacerlo, antes, quizás, un americano tonto come hamburguesas lo hubiera hecho levantarse incluso en contra de su voluntad, quizás, le hubiera hasta sacado una sonrisa, quizás… lo hubiera hecho feliz, pero ahora lo sabe, Alfred F. Jones no volverá, no se tiene que molestar en pararse una vez más… él jamás volverá.

Así como lo quería, ese americano no lo volvería a rechazar porque jamás tendrían algo más. Inglaterra se le hace raro que esté lloviendo… sí, es un chubasco fuerte y triste, a pesar de que no ha salido de la casa hoy. Lo único que salió de su vida fue su gran amor.

**N.A**: Nada más que decir, que viva el USxUK D;, Arthur tonto, lo peor, es que veo realista que pase esto entre ellos dos, insisto, tontos (?)


End file.
